Luchadora de causas perdidas
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: Es imposible ignorar las miradas y comentarios de las personas, cuando estas lo hacen con una falta grave de discreción: "No la entiendo, tan bella, fuerte e inteligente, desperdiciándose al lado de un traidor. No la merece". Sakura no piensa dar motivos a esas personas, pero cuando Sasuke se lo pide, ella tendrá que darle una respuesta. -Te amo. -¿Por qué?


**¡Hola! Vaya, ¿una semana? Siendo Canon... ¡Es el sentimiento más hermoso!**

**Bueno, les agradezco por decidirse a leer este One-shot, el cual espero les guste, ya que he disfrutado tanto de escribirlo, y realmente quería escribir algo así.**

**DISCLAIMER: Todo lo reconocido no me pertenece. Esto es sin fines de lucro y para mi momentánea diversión.**

**ACLARACIONES: **_Flashback en cursiva_

**¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luchadora de causas perdidas<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Querido no tengas miedo,<em>**

**_Yo te he amado durante miles de años._**

**_Y te amaré por miles más"._**

**_~A thousand years/Christina Perri~_**

Sakura lo sabe.

Es imposible hacer oídos sordos, no importa cuántas veces se repita mentalmente: "Ignóralos, ellos no saben. No saben nada" No Importa cuántas veces trate de no prestar atención. Le duele.

Cuando camina por las calles de la Aldea, ahí están. Las miradas que fingen ser discretas, están los susurros que llegan a ella tan claros como sus propios pasos sobre el camino.

"Es un poco triste, ¿no? La mejor kunoichi de Konoha… Unida a él".

"Un traidor, no es más que un traidor. Pobrecita de ella, teniendo tanto potencial, le toca el miserable destino de estar con alguien como ese traidor".

Sakura alza la mirada.

Es imposible no levantar la cabeza, porque, aunque aquellos comentarios le duelan y le provoquen ganas de callar a esas personas con un muy buen golpe, ella necesita mostrar que no se arrepiente. "Ellos no saben de mí, y no saben de él. De entre todos, seguiría siendo él, en esta vida u otra". No importa cuántas veces trate de mostrarse orgullosa de su decisión, las miradas y los susurros siempre estarán ahí.

—Estoy en casa. —Anuncia la joven, aún cuando él no está. Es una costumbre, y cada día espera tener una respuesta. Sus viajes son largos, pero siempre vuelve, y cuando lo hace, él está ahí para darle la respuesta esperada, una bienvenida. Un toque en la frente, que después de tanto, le hace sonrojar y acelera su corazón.

Se sienta en el sofá, y recarga la cabeza sobre el respaldo. Ha sido un día largo.

Sakura intenta conocerlo.

Es imposible no intentarlo, cuando ese ha sido su objetivo desde el inicio, desde el día en que lo miró y dejó de ser sólo un capricho superficial, el día en que lo miró y descubrió su soledad. Y ella decidió, que quería estar a su lado, porque no soportaba ver dolor en su mirada. "Ellos no saben nada de él, y aunque lo hicieran, jamás podrían entenderlo".

Sakura recuerda las despedidas.

Es imposible no recordarlas, una tan diferente a la otra. Y en ambas, una parte del corazón de él. La primera, es fría y triste, es decepcionante. Es donde ella promete. La segunda, es cálida y le llena de una alegría inexplicable. Esta vez, chocando sus dedos en la frente de ella, es él quien promete: "Te veré pronto".

_—Sakura… ¡Hey, frente de marquesina!—Ino frunció la nariz, molesta ante verse ignorada por su amiga de la infancia. Puso sus manos sobre la cintura, y en su mirada trató de canalizar toda su molestia. — ¡Sakura!—Exclamó, y por fin, Haruno se dignó a mirarla._

_— ¿Eh?—El intento de respuesta sólo hizo molestar aún más a la rubia._

_— ¿Pero en dónde tienes la cabeza, mujer? ¡He estado hablando como tonta y tú ni me pones atención! Vamos, dime, ¿qué fue lo último que te conté? ¡No sabes! Ash, es mi culpa por tener una amiga tan tonta. —Se quejó la muchacha, cruzándose de brazos, y desviando la mirada. Aunque, aún esperaba el estallido de la peli rosa. Entre ellas, resultaba hasta divertido discutir._

_—Ino…_

_La rubia frunció el ceño, pues se esperaba un insulto o algo por el estilo, no estaba preparada para un susurro apenas audible. Aquello logró preocuparle, y suavizando la expresión de su rostro, miró a Sakura, pidiéndole con la simple mirada que le dijera qué pasaba._

_— Ya ha pasado un año y medio. —Susurró Haruno, y apretando los labios miró hacia otro lado. No quería llorar, no debía llorar._

_Ino miró fijamente a su amiga, y en su mente se disipó molestia alguna sobre lo acontecido minutos antes. Intentó ordenar sus ideas, pero no sabía qué decir. ¿Y qué se supone que debías decir en un momento como ése? ¿Qué le debes decir a alguien que ha esperado tanto por otra persona? ¡Eso era patético! E Ino quería gritarlo, porque aunque para Sakura, Naruto y Hokage-sama todo estuviera bien, Yamanaka sentía aún resistencia al aceptar al que fue un renegado._

_— ¿Por qué él?—Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, y es que realmente, deseaba escucharlo. Sakura le miró, sorprendida por la pregunta, y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Tiempo atrás, la muchacha habría balbuceado, y dicho cosas sin base alguna. Pero ya no era la de tiempo atrás._

_Necesitó de unos minutos, para meditar su respuesta. ¿Cómo responder esa pregunta? ¿Cómo hablar sobre un amor tan fuerte que ni siquiera uno mismo entiende?_

_—Porque él me necesita._

_ Ino no esperaba una respuesta, después de tanto tiempo en silencio. Meditó lo dicho por Haruno, y trató de darle coherencia alguna._

_— ¿Y tú?—La rubia frunció el ceño. — ¿Lo necesitas?_

_Cuando Sakura agachó la mirada, Ino sabía cuál sería la respuesta._

_—Con toda mi alma. —Sakura pareció reír. — No lo entiendo, Ino, no me pidas razones cuando yo misma no lo sé… ¡Sólo está aquí! Lo siento, siempre lo he sentido, y sé que él me necesita. Yo puedo devolverle el amor que la vida le arrebató._

_—Después de tanto, sigues esperándole… Vaya que eres una terca. —Aseveró Yamanaka, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba de adornar su rostro. Después de todo, los sentimientos de Sakura siempre fueron sinceros._

_—Él prometió que volvería. Esperaré…_

_Y aunque Sakura no había dicho a nadie lo ocurrido aquel día, todos sospechaban que había sido algo lo suficientemente especial para que la alumna de la 5ta Hokage se negara a olvidarlo. Porque jamás podría olvidarlo._

_— ¡Ah, frentona! Eres una luchadora de causas pérdidas._

Sakura espera pacientemente por él.

Es imposible no esperar por él, no cuando se le ama de esa manera tan loca e inexplicable a la vez. La gente pregunta el por qué, pero ella ha decidido no dar motivos nunca más. "Ellos no lo conocen, y yo… Yo estoy conociéndolo. Y lo amo más cada día" Porque no importa qué la gente a su alrededor le cuestione siempre sus motivos, ella está entregada al silencio.

Aprendió que no hay motivos para amar. Se entregaría plenamente a amarlo, como siempre lo hizo. Sin cuestionarse.

**. . . . .**

Sasuke lo sabe.

Es imposible no saberlo cuando la Aldea entera está al tanto de recordárselo, cuando su mente le reclama a gritos. "No la mereces. No mereces sus sonrisas, ni sus besos. No mereces su amor". No importa que intente alejar todo eso, él sabe que es cierto.

Sasuke no alza la mirada.

Es imposible hacerlo, a pesar del orgullo Uchiha, él está al tanto de todos sus crímenes, y está consciente de que se ha ganado a pulso el desprecio de las personas de la Aldea. Pero cuando camina acompañado de ella, se siente con la seguridad de alzar la mirada, aunque toda la atención en él grita: "Ella no te merece".

Y duele. No lo aceptará, pero duele.

Ha llegado esa tarde, después de uno de sus viajes al exterior. Ha descubierto que le gusta ver el mundo de esa manera, porque de esa manera, pudo verla a ella con claridad.

Llega a la casa que han decidido compartir desde hace un año, y lo primero que ve es a ella. Dormida en el sofá, lo que le hace pensar que ha tenido un día agotado. Y, siendo tan distraída como a veces suele ser, se durmió ahí tan incómodamente, rechazando el agrada de la cama. Cama que ellos comparten.

Sasuke intenta conocerla.

Es imposible no intentarlo, y aunque muchos piensen que para él es fácil conocerla, están equivocados. Sakura fue, es y sabe que seguirá siendo una molestia. Porque no la comprende. Porque siente miedo a su lado. Miedo de perderla.

— ¿Por qué me amas tanto, molestia?—Susurra, y choca sus dedos contra la frente de su novia, un acto que le hace despertar.

Sakura abre apenas sus ojos jade, y eso es suficiente para saltar de su lugar hacia el recién llegado, que apenas logra estabilizarse recibiendo el impacto, y cuando el olor a cerezos inunda sus fosas nasales, se permite una leve sonrisa, y la rodea con su brazo.

— ¡Ni siquiera te sentí llegar!—Exclama la joven, y se separa de él. En sus labios hay una hermosa sonrisa que refleja su alegría, y sus ojos brillan de esa manera especial. Sólo para él.

— Hmp. —Es toda respuesta en un principio. — ¿Notas el descuido en tus palabras, Sakura? No debes bajar la guardia de ese modo. —La risa que provoca en ella le hace fruncir el ceño, molesto. Él no ha dicho nada que pudiera ser gracioso, pero el sonido de su risa le tranquiliza.

La ha extrañado.

—Sasuke-kun, no es muy necesario en estos tiempos de paz. —Se defiende ella, comenzando a jugar con el cabello azabache de Sasuke. Éste lanza un bufido, pero no dice nada más.

Le encanta esa llama de esperanza que Sakura enciende a cualquier lugar que vaya. Él no está seguro que la paz dure mucho tiempo, pero ella, nuevamente, está ahí para darle seguridad.

—Y cuéntame, ¿qué viste esta vez?—Se apresura ella, sonriente. Sasuke apenas niega con la cabeza, sabiendo que ella jamás cambiaría.

Y lo agradece, porque quiere ver esa sonrisa por el resto de sus días.

Cuando el relato ha terminado (si bien, no tuvo demasiadas palabras), Sakura le abraza nuevamente, y le susurra al oído qué tanto le ha extrañado. También, como cada bienvenida, ella murmura con demasiada dulzura un: Te amo.

Él no responde de esa manera, nunca lo ha hecho, porque no se cree merecedor de ese amor, y porque quizá nunca lo acepte. Sasuke le ama, y de eso está seguro, pero no lo dirá porque eso significaría aceptar que esa maravillosa mujer no merece nada más que él. Y él no piensa así.

Es por eso que su respuesta siempre será un: Gracias.

Y ella sabrá, que eso es suficiente. Porque esa siempre será la manera en la que Sasuke dirá: Te amo.

Pero esta vez, no es un Gracias lo que sale de los labios del Uchiha. Esta vez siente en sí mismo la necesidad de saber por qué le ama tanto, cuando él no lo merece.

— ¿Por qué yo?—Le cuestiona, y Sakura se sorprende. Jamás creyó que debía responder eso precisamente a él, no cuando ella creía que con amarse entre los dos, todo afuera no importaba.

La peli rosa se separa de su novio, para mirarlo fijamente. Y hay algo en su mirada que la quiebra por un momento. Es la necesidad en el rostro de Sasuke, mezclada con la tristeza y el rechazo propio.

Nunca le ha gustado verlo sí.

Y es por eso que Sakura se permite dar un motivo.

Sakura no es una luchadora de causas perdidas.

Es imposible considerarse de esa forma cuando Sasuke Uchiha no es una causa perdida. Él ha vuelto a Konoha, y ha cambiado. Él desea cambiar, y ella le apoyará en todo momento. Cumplirá su promesa, haría de los días de Sasuke una alegría.

Porque él lo necesita.

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha no era una causa perdida, pero sí lo fue. Tiempo atrás, cuando trataba de entenderlo, tiempo atrás cuando trató de detener que él se fuera, y terminó abandonada en una banca. Tiempo atrás, cuando todo rastro de esperanza se apagaba…

Entonces ella sabe, que la respuesta que dará (aunque en un principio se negara a eso) es la adecuada.

—Soy una luchadora de causas perdidas.

Él ya no está perdido, él ha regresado, y ella debe valiente por él. ¿Cómo no serlo? Cuando lo vio tan solo, tan roto… Cuando empezó a amarlo con tanta fuerza.

Sasuke la mira fijamente, sin mostrar alguna expresión, ni una sonrisa, ni gesto alguno. Sólo la atrae hacia él, y une sus labios a los de ella. Es un beso suave, donde él –sin necesidad de palabras- ha aceptado su respuesta.

Y le susurra un Te amo, el único hasta ahora, y de los pocos en años venideros.

Porque, nuevamente, Sakura le demuestra que es la chispa que no se extingue. La esperanza. La luchadora de causas perdidas…

Causas como él.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? *-*<br>**

**¡Ojalá que sí les haya gustado! Y espero sus comentarios al respecto, dicen por ahí que dejar un review embellece el alma. Ya en serio, me alegro tanto cuando recibo uno, es como que adsfgfñkl**

**En serio, es feo ver tantos favoritos y pocos reviews. No se pasen uwu**

**Cualquier cumplido, crítica, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


End file.
